A number of different structures have been employed up to the present time as ballistic projectile-arresters, e.g., wood stacks, piles of tires, heaps of sand and the like, all such structures having defects or drawbacks relating both to their safety of employment and their practicality.
Other known types of projectile-arresters are made up of metallic plates that convey projectiles into chambers after slowing down the same as a result of their geometrical features, said chambers serving the purpose of dissipating the kinetic energy.
Projectile-arresters of such kind give rise to a large production of splinters, fragments, dust and lead vapors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,411,026 contains a first teaching for the realization of projectile-arresters employing a granulated impact material and a recovery/regeneration system of the material itself.
More recently, applicant has developed the basic solution of the above-mentioned patent, and has been successful in realizing a self-regeneration ballistic projectile-arrester which eliminates all drawbacks of the latter.
The ballistic projectile-arrester is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,109.